


shut up and play the game, dumbass

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Kiss, Developing Relationship, Fluffy, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Oneshot, Short, i think, it's weird okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: Hinata is freaking out and Kageyama isn't about to take the risk of letting that get in the way of their victory. Not after what they said to Ushijima.(set at the very beginning of the third season)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	shut up and play the game, dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> consent for the kiss is not given so if that is triggering to you, don't read. Just saying.

Hinata was freaking out again. Hinata freaking out freaked the team out. 

Right now was not a good time to be freaked out, not right before a match that could be the third year's last match. Not before their first match against Shiratorizawa – against Ushijima Wakatoshi who Hinata had so solemnly sworn to beat. 

That was an embarrassment he would never fully live down and Kageyama didn't need the little dumbass freaking out every time Ushijima was close by, not to mention that he'd sworn to become better than Oikawa. If they lost now, that would mean Kageyama wasn't one bit better than Oikawa. It would mean their triumph over Aoba Johsai would seem like luck and he wasn't about to let something like that be said about this team. 

These people were some of the most amazing – and intimidating – people he'd ever met. He wasn't about to let them lose this. 

He was the setter of this team, their control tower. He had to make sure things were going smoothly because he knew he'd probably make a few mistakes during this game as well and if that happened all he could do was to count on Hinata being there in time to spike the toss anyways. 

If Hinata was calm, so were all the other players. If Hinata was determined to win and in his best shape he pulled the whole team closer to the victory because who were they to let a 1,64m dwarf rule the game for them? The fire that ignited in the pit of Hinata's stomach was the thing that warmed the whole team from inside in the end, catching onto them and lighting them ablaze. 

The only problem was that right now there was no fire. There was pouring rain, ruining the chance of even the slightest flicker to spark up and land on some dry ground. Kageyama needed the sun to shine. 

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Hinata by the collar of his jersey which stopped him from rambling just long enough for Kageyama to press his lips to Hinata's. 

Looking back, he should've probably just slapped the dumbass instead of kissing him in front of the whole arena and the reporters but it worked quite well, anyways. 

When he let go, he growled “Shut up and play the stupid game, dumbass. You can't go to the nationals when even stupid Ushijima freaks you out.” Hinata nodded dumbly. 

To say his morale was up again after that was an understatement by far. Hinata was soaring over the court and in the end the result definitely wasn't luck. It was a kind of power Karasuno hadn't shown in many years – if ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the read. As I said, the idea came to me randomly, I wrote all of this in like, half an hour and I didn't proofread so if you find any mistakes please do tell me. Don't even care if you still know where they were, this thing is short enough to read through in a few minutes anyways.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :)


End file.
